On blackmail and its consequences
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: He was fifteen, being blackmailed by his own mother and a sadistic genius was giving him a hand. He had expected everything, everything but the Deimon High's American Football club and its captain. Slash. Pairing to be determined. ES21/PoT Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot and ES21 belong to their respectives authors, I receive no benefit from story.

Ratings is for Hiruma and Agon's language and for future development.

Keep it mind that the story is un-betaed, english is not my first language and it's the longest thing I have ever written in a language that is not my native one. Hell it's the longest thing I have written in years!

This is not the first PoT/ES21 crossover. I know of one, well two, other. They were written by .Tofu-Melon and they are Machination and its sequel Machination: Another Day.

This chapter will probably be edited later this week.

Chapter 1: Listen to your mother.

* * *

He surprised everyone by registering in a school where the tennis club was quasi non-existent and the academic level quite low. When his mother told him he was more or less forbidden to participate in tennis tournament for the three years he would spend in high school, this was not the kind of school she had in mind. No, she would have preferred for him to attend one of those highly reputed private school. He hadn't really appreciated she had banned him for no apparent good reasons. He hadn't had really a choice in the matter, his father quickly shut up by a "contradict-me-and-you'll-sleep-on-the-couch-for-two-monthes-and-I'll-burn-all-your-magazines" kind of look. And so, he was here, in Japan, freshly back from America where he had spend the last two years winning tournaments one after another.

Today was the day the entrance examination's results were published, so he came and with no surprise, he saw he was accepted. His senpai had told him that every applicant was usually accepted due to the low number of students going to the school. He had come alone and didn't waste time fetching a school information packet since he was supposed to meet one of his old teammates later. On his way back, he noticed two upperclassmen throwing a weak looking boy while congratulating for passing the exam.

He was supposed to come back soon for the opening ceremony but for the moment, he had an appointment he didn't want to miss so he left the Deimon High School ground.

* * *

He had free access to the school and its office since last year thanks to a few persuasive words to the principal. It allowed him to have access to most student files in order to complete his information on them. In this case, it was more to obtain a replicate of the new students' list to have some kind of basics information on them before the full rapport his slaves would later send. Hacking in the school database, he made a copy of the first years' files and pasted it on his laptop. He then went back to his other nefarious activities before going back to that hotel where he was lodged for free. It was time to acquire some blackmail material.

* * *

Class had begun. Loyal to his character, he had taken to sleep in English class, made no effort to socialize, and had found a nice secluded spot for him to spend lunch dozing near the practice fields. He had received several pamphlets advertising for different kinds of club but, from the disciplinary committee to the baseball club passing by the flower arrangement club; since it wasn't tennis he had absolutely no interest to join them. After school, he went directly home, or if he had previously made plans, went to wherever he was supposed to go. From his middle school days, he had kept contacts with few of his schoolmates, mostly the regulars. Even them, dispatched as they were across Tokyo's high school, it was difficult to meet on a regular basis. Only one of them was attending a high school close to his home and to his new school, and so, he had taken to spend some time with him more or less on his own freewill. After all, he might appear not to care but in front of those blue eyes, there was little he could do without retaliation. He had learned his lesson well when he was twelve, despite having more leeway than most people. After all, no one said no to one Fuji Syuusuke and leave unscathed.

Since there were few tennis players in the school and none in his class, he had gone unrecognized for the moment. No fangirls had tried to molest him, no autographs had had to be signed and he hadn't been dragged to whatever sport team needed new athletic member. Most of the annoying acquaintances from his past, such as that Saru-saa, had no idea where he was, so he was not challenged to matches every other day. In a way, it was peace and he was quite determined to make it last and in no way involved himself in the school's life.

But, due to his unwillingness to develop relations with his schoolmates, he had yet to hear about that unique senpai, feared by everyone, from the students to the faculty, who could make his life take a drastic change. And so, just like that, his tranquility was broken.

*******************************************************

Unknown to our protagonist, meanwhile, in the American football club house such a conversation was taking place.

"We need eight more players by tomorrow's game!!" Hiruma Yoichi explained to his two incredulous teammates, a shit eating grin on his face, a hand on his hip, the other holding one of his guns. Ignoring whatever arguments Kurita and Sena presented and imposing the freshman as the eleventh player in the team despite his wish to only be the club's secretary, he ordered them to gather three new players each under the threat of a penalty game. Sena and the others left to seek help from the other sports club in a strange order. By fate or by will, oddly enough, Kurita was first to visit and to be rejected, then Sena who didn't manage to convince one of either despite the close call with the member of the track team Ishimaru, and finally Hiruma.

Hiruma was probably the most famous and even infamous member of Deimon student body. He was recognizable by the spiky bleach hair, the piercings, the pointed ears, the sharp odd-looking teeth, the grin, the black book in his hand or peaking out of a pocket, the guns, the dog, the attitude, etc at least by the second and third year. Most of the first years were still blissfully ignorant of his sadistic ways and this is how Satake (1-2) and Yamaoka (1-5), new addition to the basketball team, fell before the power of the almighty threat book of one Hiruma Yoichi.

By the end of the day, Kurita had failed to convince a single student to join the team, Sena after helping Ishimaru delivering the paper had only one person in his column and Hiruma had an amount of eighteen "volunteers".

And yet, my dear readers, you are probably wondering what is the relationship between the American football team and our protagonist, a tennis player studying in this school incognito. Well, it is quite simple but to understand one must first know the past or more precisely the past during which events were as such it prevented one Hiruma Yoichi to add a nineteenth ball to the board.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon.

Class had just ended and he was tidying his books in order to go home. He had planned to quickly complete his homework, cuddle his pet, play some video games and if he was in luck, find his perverted father bored enough to brave the matrimonial wrath and challenge him to a match. But, apparently the Fates were not on his side today. Indeed, on his way out, passing in front of the room officiating as the baseball team club office, he bumped into someone, sending the both of them on the floor. Without noticing how the whole corridor and adjacent classes had frozen, he quickly got on his feet and mumbled an apology. It was then that he decided to raise his eyes to one he had collided with and not at all fazed by what he saw which was not worse than his experience with odd Japanese middle schoolers. The other boy, for it was a boy, had pointed ears and teeth, blond hair, and his shoulders there was a shotgun and in his hands, a small black book whose pages he was quickly flicking. Ignoring the slightly older boy, for he didn't look like freshman, he started to walk again passing him but didn't manage to go far enough in time to not be able to hear what was said.

"Echizen Ryoma, first year, homeroom 1, ranked three in the entrance examination, perfect score on the English part, worst subjects math and literature, possess both Japanese and American nationality, grew up in America but spend the first year of middle school in Seishuen Private School, prior to returning to the U.S. Accomplished tennis player, 6th time American Youth Champion, won in 20XX the National tennis tournament for middle school with Seigaku, son of tennis legend Echizen Nanjiroh, owner of one Himalayan cat named Karupin, no natural sibling, one cousin…interesting… forbidden to participate in any tennis team or competition while in high school..KeKeKeKe…"

Ryoma slowy turn to face the laughing boy, raising an eyebrow, hiding his discomfort being strangely reminding by him at the same time of his senpais Inui and Fuji. Since this combination couldn't possibly being healthy, he remained wary. "And?"

"Hiruma Yoichi. I am recruiting players for tomorrow American football game. You will come and play." Hiruma had seen his prey and had sunk his claw in it. He may not be of the same built than most players but he was still an athlete.

"Yadda." A short, concise and utterly typical answer was uttered by the tennis player. He absolutely had no interest in Amefuto and that's partly why he refused to cooperate to the "demand". Hiruma was not used to be rejected as such and narrowed his eyes, slightly glaring at his kohai. Ryoma was slightly sweating half expecting to see blue eyes on the face of his tormentor; he had a bad feeling about that one, as if he had just taken the last wasabi roll just under Fuji's nose. Though he was used to have other people know random facts about him thanks to Inui and Rikkadai's Yanagi, he was unsettled by this person, who he had never, probably, met before. He finally decided to send a glare in response at the blonde's general direction and turned away in order to, finally, go home.

Hiruma, sadly enough, didn't have enough "data" to be able to fully "convince" the brat to join them the day after being such a new addition to the school and to the district. Smirking, he made a note on his threat book and, gleefully, went to the next clubhouse, promising to himself not to forget the encounter and to make sure the brat will join the American football team.

* * *

Several hours later, we could find our hero lounging in is room, his cat on his lap, playing whatever tennis game had last caught his fancy. He had with no problem finished his homework earlier and was just passing time before dinner. His attention was caught by a soft noise against the outer wall of his room. Getting up, he went and opening his window, looked at his father, clad with his monk robe, a cigarette in his mouth, pointing the house with a wooden racket. "Seishounen, want to play? You don't want to get rusty, do you?"

"Tch, mada mada" He picked up one of his usual racket and went down the stairs. Just as he was about to exit towards the court in the garden, he was stopped.

"And where do you think you are going young man?" His mother was leaning on the doorway leading to the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist.

"Oyaji wants to play." The deal she had forced upon him was only concerning the school tournaments. He was free to do as he wished in his free time and so, he refused to back down in front of her narrowed eyes.

"Go fetch your father, dinner is done". Sighing, he went out and told his father to come in. Sitting together around the table, they started to eat and Ryoma was intent to spend the less time possible for the meal in order to have his match against his father.

But, apparently, his mother had another idea. "How is school going?"

Ryoma looked up from his meal and shrugged. "Fine"

"Any new friends?" His mother had a slight smile on his face and besides her, his father was looking quite agitated.

"No." Ryoma was starting to be suspicious. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason at all! Your father and I were just thinking" By the look on his father's face and the beaming smile on his mother, he had no doubt about who was doing the thinking. "Since we have already stopped you to join the tennis team, we wouldn't you to miss the better sides of the high school experience by having no friends. And since it's you, we doubted you would make one the usual way."

He was absolutely certain now that his father had nothing to do nothing with the direction this conversation was going. "And?"

"We thought that maybe you should be allowed to join a club at your new school apart from the tennis team, of course."

Ryoma was completely dumfounded. "You forbid me to play tennis during high school for me to concentrate on my studies and now you tell me to join a club. Yadda "

"Ryoma, please. There has never been problem with your studies. We just wanted you to develop other center of interest than tennis. And now, the only persons you talked to are us and your old teammates. Please consider another sports or even club, even that friend of yours who stopped playing…ah Fuji-kun have taken photography as a hobby."

"Yadda!"He stood and left the table, directing himself towards his room, ignoring his parents' protests and demands.

He absolutely had no intention to comply silently with his mother's wish. He will do it, and they knew it, but under no mean, he would not complain and bitch about it.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about it?" They were on their way back from seeing their friends' first matches of the season. They walking leisurely, often stopping to take some photos.

"What do you want me to do? It's my mother, you don't say no to my mother without consequences." In a way, he knew he should not, as a rightful teen, comply with his mother's wishes but he had grew up seeing his father being blackmailed and submitting to her. "It's not as if she was wrong. When it comes to other sports, I know basically nothing, and none interests me."

"You don't have to attend a sport club, there are other kinds as you know."

Ryoma sent an incredulous look at his companion and snorted. "Do you really see me as the art type? I can't even draw a straight line."

"Saa, I guess it's true. I could always teach you about photography." He had his eyes closed, a soft smile on his lips as always.

"Fuji-senpai, I do not think it would be wise to spend more time with you in closed space. I might have to fear for my virtue." Ryoma let the smirk blossom on his lips, aware of the mischievous light in his eyes. The other glanced at him and let out a small laugh.

"Ryo-pon, I am afraid that I have already corrupted you. I don't even want to know what kind of devious behavior you had in the U.S. Wait, didn't you already tell me?" This kind of flirting was nothing unusual for them. It bothered most of their old teammates, but, they didn't really care it was just the way they were.

They had a connection that most people couldn't understand. The both of them were genius and when they were together, they didn't need many words. It was one of the few occurrences they didn't have to lower, simplify their reasoning in order for other people to comprehend them. It was that which pushed them, three years ago, to start hanging together after practice. It had started by just talking and before Ryoma's departure to America, they had developed a strange relationship. They would meet several times a week and after whatever they had planned to do, would end up at one of their house where they would debate (more like flirt actually) some before giving it up and start snogging. When Ryoma had come back, they had resume their sessions like the last two year had not happened. They were not really dating and there was no talk of love between them. They had no set rules and they had dates and adventures on the side. Sometimes they would not meet for several days in a row and other times they would spend the entire week together.

"Maa, if you want help picking which one to join, it will be my pleasure to come with you to look around your school after class. And call me Syuusuke already!" The game was on, and both of them knew how today would end.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

* * *

A few days later found Ryoma waiting for the older boy near his school gates. He had thought Fuji was joking when he told him he would help him choose whatever club he would join, and he probably was at the time. And yet, yesterday he told him to wait for him after class at his school. He was a little apprehensive at what the tensai had in mind.

"Ryo-pon, good afternoon!" And he was, smiling and waving. The other students stare a bit when they saw the boy wearing foreign uniform leaning down and pecking one of their own on the cheek. "Sorry for being late Ryo-pon! Let's go, we wouldn't want missing the different practices, no?"

"Hnn." Ryoma sent a glare to his senpai; he wasn't appreciating the fact he was being forced by mother to join a club that had no relation to tennis. She had cornered him in the morning to tell him that table tennis and badminton were not in his panel of choices apparently, that team sports were preferred. That was absolutely not his style but he, as usual when dealing with her, had no choice in the matter. It didn't help that his senpai took a sadistic enjoyment in his predicament, not that surprising considering his tendencies.

So they walked around the campus, Ryoma batting away whatever propositions Fuji was advancing with snarky comment of his own. With no surprise, he was rejecting every club there was. One hour later had passed without any progress and finally, they headed towards the last sport club.

* * *

Anezaki Mamori was the new manager of the America Football club and she was going to do her job seriously even if she had joined just to protect her childhood friend Koyabakawa Sena from the evil way of one Hiruma Yoichi. In no way, she was going to give that… that gun-crazed delinquent the satisfaction to criticize her work. She was running errands for him and was hurrying toward the clubhouse to fetch whatever Hiruma wanted. She didn't want to live Sena alone in the clutch of that evil boy too long but as she was nearing the shack, she noticed two boys. One of them was from the school and the other, slightly taller, was wearing the uniform of a nearby school who had good reputation. He was knocking on the door and as expected no one was answering.

"See, no one here, let's go home." The smaller one was tugging the other one's sleeve, apparently quite unwilling to be there by the scowl on his face.

"Maa, they should be out training. Why don't we go look around the field?" Apparently, his companion was completely undisturbed by the reluctant behavior. He also had noticed the girl approaching and turned to face her. "Excuse us miss but you wouldn't happen to know where we could find the members of the American Football club, would you?"

"I am the manager, Anezaki Mamori, can I help you?" Now that she was closer, she could see that…well the both of them were complete stranger to her. The one who did the talking was a handsome and yet slightly feminine brunette with closed eyes and the smaller one had hair so dark it looked green with golden eyes and wearing the school uniform.

"You can. My Ryo-pon, here," the taller one ruffled the hair of said Ryo-pon and got a do-not-call-me-that-kind-of glare "wants to join one of your school's sport clubs. And I, being the nice senpai that I am, was helping him looking. So far, nothing had managed to catch his eyes and we have done every single one except yours actually. So, since we do not know a lot about the sport, we wanted to take a look on you practice." And with that, he passed an armed around his Ryo-pon's shoulders. "Ne, Ryo-chan?"

"Nnn"

Mamori let out a small giggle at the picture they were making and faced her schoolmate. "And you are?"

"Echizen Ryoma, first year." On another side, he was quite rude too. The answer had been nothing more than a grunt.

"Well Echizen-kun, I am afraid that it's too late for today, practice will be over soon. And I am afraid that practice is nothing exceptional since we only have three players. The rest of them are *hum* volunteers from other clubs. But if you really want to see American Football up-close, we have a match this week-end against the Oujo White Knights. You should come and take a look."

"Maa, I think it's the best solution. You will be able to learn the rules and see them in action that way." The still unnamed boy was looking down at his companion smiling. "We should be going, I am sorry to have imposed on your time; we will see you at the game." With just that, he turned away and half-dragged the other boy with him.

Mamori watched them leave, feeling weird as if she was missing something important from the scene.

"Oy, fucking manager! What are you doing? We are still waiting for the fucking material. And who the fuck are they?" And here came the team captain and quarterback Hiruma Yoichi. Apparently, she had taken too long to come back and he had decided to fetch her himself.

"Oh them, well one of them was a first year Echizen Ryoma and the other didn't introduce himself. They had some question about American Football. I told them to come and watch the next game." She was not going to be impressed by the guns he was waving around.

"What do you mean to come and watch? You fucking should have made him joined the….Wait, did you just say Echizen Ryoma?" Hiruma had stopped in mid-fire and was looking pointedly at her.

"Yes, first year Echizen Ryoma. His friend told me he wanted to join a sport club and they were looking around to know which. Wait a moment, it's strange most people know which club they want to adhere. It's as if he didn't know about the different sports." She was quite puzzled, most high schoolers do not go and look around clubs. They usually wanted to join one and none other.

"KeKeKeKeKeKe…….. That fucking brat….. KeKeKeKeKeKe!!!" She didn't know what had started this laugh but the maniacal grin on the face of Hiruma did not bode well for Echizen-kun. "Hey, fucking fatty, I found a new recruit."

Hiruma have already started to walk back to Kurita and Sena, waving his shotgun around. Yes, it didn't bode well at all.

* * *

"Do you really see me play American Football?" He had last long enough to exit the school ground before asking his senpai what he had in mind when he had accepted the manager's proposition. He didn't really have the built for and strangely enough, he was associating the sport with… guns-waving blond delinquent? He didn't remember where he got the image from.

"Saa, who knows? You may discover a hidden talent for the discipline. You never know. You could even enjoy it." Fuji-senpai was being faithful to himself, utterly unhelpful.

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

Feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The rest of the week passed smoothly and Ryoma was dreading the week-end for it meant going to the American football match opposing his school and Oujo. He could imagine a dozen of different activities he preferred to spend his free time, eleven of them having to do with tennis, Karupin and sleeping. At noon, Fuji had come to fetch him and they had taken the direction of the football field, Seisen Stadium. They were early and yet the stands were already nearly full. The sheer number of girls was amazing and they could see the television setting up in a corner. They managed to get two seats near the top of the stands.

Soon enough, the Oujo team arrived in a neat fashion. The players were getting on the field in order and silently. The Deimon team was next to take position on their benches. Since the game would not begin until two hours have passed, the players seemed to have a break and eat some before warm-up. The girls were loud and taking photo like crazy of an Oujo's player. Said player was quickly isolated and interviewed by the television.

On the corner of his eyes, Ryoma noticed a group climbing the stairs dressed strangely, in a way that reminded strongly of his father. He was quite puzzled by it and saw Fuji as equally interested in them since you do not really see what looked like high school student wearing monk's robe every day. The group took the seats directly behind them. A journalist and cameraman quickly went up to ask some questions about scouting some playing called Sakuraba. One of them, a boy who had deadlocks answered them positively making some of the others snort or ask who Sakuraba was. The journalist left and they started talking about someone called Shin.

Meanwhile, while Fuji was listening to the conversation taking place behind them, Ryoma was trying to get comfortably enough to nap a bit before the beginning of the match. Trying was the keyword since his companion swiftly nudged him awake, repeatedly. He promptly sent a glare in his direction putting his trademark Fila cap in place.

" Ryoma, did you take a look at Football American's rulebook before coming? It would be best if you could understand how the game was played to enjoy the match better!" Fuji smiled down at him sweetly, his eyes closed hiding whatever intention his words had.

"Senpai, it's American Football. I grew up in America. It's not because I never played nor had any interest in the sport that I don't know the bases." He narrowed suspiciously his eyes at Fuji. He should not have asked especially since he should have been aware of Ryoma's knowing about the rules. Otherwise, he would have organized a "study session" earlier this week for them to come prepared to the match.

"Really?" Fuji opened his eyes and dropped the bomb drawing a book out of his bag. "You wouldn't mind explaining them to me then!"

Ryoma groaned. He should have guessed.

************************************

"Listen up, Bastards!!" Hiruma planted his gun in front of him and spoke to his assembled team. "Today's game has a different feel from the previous one. We're not just going to play Football, this is war!"

The speech did nothing to reassure his teammates. "This means Shin will probably play, right? We should seriously go home." Apparently, the last year's game did make quite the impression on the second years. Sena was surprised and asked Kurita about what happened. Apparently, two of the "helpers" got broken bones during the game. Sena was beginning to be less and less comfortable, especially since Hiruma was still talking.

"Relax, Eyeshield 21 will have the ball, Shin will tackle only him". The players cooled down immediately at the quarterback's word, being glad that the only one who would end up with broken bones will be the running back. However, it spurned said player to make his escape.

As Sena was running away, he couldn't help but hear the conversation that Ishimaru and another teammate were having. The number 45 was saying that it was perfect to take revenge against the Oujou knights and Ishimaru agreed with him, explaining that running away after having made to the second round would be humiliating. Even the other players were expressing their faith towards his persona, Eyeshield 21 the player from Notre Dame. Not able to hear anymore, he started to run, pausing only to send a message to Mamori-neechan, explaining he had gone to buy video tapes.

He had just finished putting on his uniform when he felt Cereberus' jaws closing on his ankle. He was then dragged by the dog back to the bench to face his teammates. He was quickly assaulted by them and their encouragement. "We have been waiting for you. Please show the white knights what we can do!" what was they were saying while asking him to be the sacrifice to Shin's tackles. Kurita ran to him, quietly asking explanations since he had believed him to have run away.

Nervous, Sena brought his hand to his head as if to pass it in his hair. "Well… Everybody became so motivated… It would have been lave for the hero of Notre dame. Even though the true identity of the novice false hero is just an errand boy… I would like to give my best shot." Sena's words obviously touched Kurita and earned him a kick in the back by Hiruma. As the quarterback called for a huddle, Sena was quite surprised to be informed by the center player that no Hiruma wasn't mad at him despite the kick.

And both team huddled before the beginning of the game. Hiruma made the traditional speech. "We didn't come to beat or enemy. We came to slaughtered them. Let's kick …their ass!"

*********************************************

"The time has come for the kick off. I wonder how many points the Oujou white knights will win by?"

The match was beginning, the player getting on the field. He had spent the last two hours explaining the rules of American Football to his friends or at least had tried to. Fuji had let his hands wandered on his body the entire time and it was a wonder he had yet to steal a kiss. Frankly enough he didn't want to explain how he knew about them. Fuji didn't need to know that when he was younger he had sometimes watched games with his brother and his father.

"Ack, Shin is on the bench! They don't need him since they're playing Deimon but.." One of the boys from the group sitting behind them was filming the game leaning on the staircase ramp exclaimed as if this Shin was an important player. Apparently since it got quite the reaction from the one who had dreadlocks, he expressed that the Shin in question was the only valid reason he had come.

Ryoma turned to look at his companion and saw him looking at the boy who had spoken and another one still sit slightly frowning. He raised an eyebrow at the inquisitive Fuji was sporting and qot a smile in answer.

"It's nothing, just something Seichi told to me last year about some younger boys from the Kanagawa prefecture." Fuji's smile widened at the scowl which appeared on the smaller teen at the mention of Rikkai's tennis captain. Strangely enough, Ryoma had less patience for the other's strange quirks than for his own. Of course, he didn't have Sanada whose jealousy of Yukimura Seichi's lovers was quite famous following his every step which made Ryoma's retaliation easier. The kitten had claw after all.

********************************************

Once they got on the field and they saw Oujou's players getting on the fields, Hiruma couldn't but grin. Their chance was here. And so he turned to his latest victim, er-team member. "Eyeshield 21! Everyone in this damn stadium is taking us for fools. They think the white knights will take the win 100-0." He pointed Sena and evilly put another order on the younger boy. "Go knock them of their seats!"

Sena swallowed with difficulty and took his place. As Hiruma was announcing the starting signal, he could feel the spikes on his shoes digging in the soil, gripping the ground. He wanted to try them, to run and the quarterback gave him the opportunity to. He took the ball presented to him and started his course. He was fast but the Oujou's defense players were good and they kept blocking his path. He was quickly intercepted and the ball flew from his hands. A melee ensued and under the pile of players, Kurita had caught the ball before it touched the ground. While the players were getting in place, Hiruma quickly informed Sena of the proper way to hold the ball, hold between fingers and tucked under the armpit.

The team formed a huddle and Hiruma gave his orders to the team, hold the line for half a second to act as shield for the running back. The game resumed and Deimon had possession of the ball. Sena was scared but he had the rest of the team to protect him. He fetched the ball and ran, modifying his course to avoid the opponents and finally got through their defense to mark a touchdown. Scoring elated the team and Sena quickly mentioned to them that it was only because of the team work that he managed this feat. But as Hiruma announced they were going for a try-for-point, he ended up in the corner when his teammates asked him to explain. He franticly searched in his memory for the answer, remembering the name from Mamori-chan's rulebook. He managed to blurt out a half-hearted explanation and since the captain had not corrected him, he must have been right. The quarterback explained his plan as his kicks were horrible and then properly explained to Sena his role in the next play. The faint Hiruma had planned only half worked and Sena had to go out the field to avoid the Oujou player losing the opportunity to score again.

The oujou knights had the ball and so switched between defense and offense. The change in players produced hysteria in the stands as Sakuraba enter the field. After a slight altercation between Kurita and Oujou's Otawara, the Deimon took position in front of the white knights's offence players surprising them with a goal line defense. But the play didn't work in Deimon's favor and Oujou progressively worked their way till only 12 yards remained until the goal line. As their opponents were about to score a touchdown, Hiruma signaled the start of the counter-attack. Sena marked Oujou's receiver and intercepted the ball but it falled from his grip. Thankfully, Hiruma caught it before running in direction of Oujou's goal line. His path was blocked by Oujou but he turned his back on them and threw the ball to Sena who dashed off. As he was getting closer to mark another touchdown he was pushed out of the field. They managed to gain some yards thanks to a faint, forcing the oujou players to believe Sena had the ball while Hiruma ran on the other with it. Their happiness at the turn of events was short-lived when Kurita started to tremble in fright.

Shin, Oujou's linebacker, was entering the field.

***********************************************************

The match had ended with his school's defeat despite them taking the lead in the beginning and he was home, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The tide had turned when a new player had entered the field. From the information he had gleaned from the group behind them, this player, Shin, was the White knights' Ace. During all the game, they had unknowingly provided information on American Football, its tactics and the teams to him all game. The analyses provided have been insightful and had left him wondering. Fuji had explained to him his suspicions on the twins who were in the group. He had told him that Yukimura had told him about a supposed genius who was living in his neighborhood and who was half terrorizing it too. The brothers were rumored to attend Shinryuuji a renowned school famous for his American football team, supposedly the best in Kanto. The way he had exposed the faults in the Deimon's plays was an obvious mark of his intelligence and experience of the sport.

Deimon had been utterly dominated by the White knights. From what he knew, the only regular players were the quarterback, the huge defense player and Eyeshield 21 and they were the only with real talent. Even if he was not sure he could call that talent. Still, Eyeshield 21 hd showed promised. On another hand, what he read into Hiruma's hand was much more interesting. The mere deviousness of them was entertaining. Maybe he had found a way to kill his boredom at school.

But before he made his decision he had just needed to know something.

**************************************************

They had lost, but he had not let that put an end to his plans and things were already in actions. He had the clubhouse renovated with a casino design to help him amass new funds from his "generous" schoolmates. He was in the middle of a new recruitment campaign and had plastered all free space in corridor with the posters the fucking manager had made. The fucking shrimp had found him a new receiver, a fucking monkey name Raimon Tarou. He nearly had to use his blackmail notebook but the monkey had been smitten by the fuckin' manager. He only had to push the boy in the right direction with some words from the "boss" Eyeshield 21.

The fucking fatty, on another hand, was annoying him. He had yet to understand that Musashi was not coming back. But he had to admit he had raised a valid point: they needed a kicker. His own kick had power but no aim and they would always be on disadvantage against other teams.

The TV broadcast of the match against Oujou's White Knight had not had the result expected and they had really attracted new players yet. So he had to take matters in his own hands.

Frankly, he hadn't thought yet to track down the fucking brat and exchange some words with him. But, one evening, he was late leaving, practice long finished and teammates already sent home he found him leaning nonchalantly on the clubhouse next to the door waiting for him. The cat-like golden eyes were fixed on him. Hiruma glared at him, silently prompting him to talk or leave. However, the brat seed completely unaffected and unafraid of him.

Said brat straightened and put himself in front of the older boy. He met his eyes defiantly.

"Why are you playing American Football?"

He had expected a lot but that one, absolutely not. So, to hide his surprise, he smirked evilly and told the truth. "Because it's fun!" The only response his answer got was a tug at the cap and a smirk before the brat turned away and started to walk away, muttering something that sounded like "mada, mada". Hiruma shrugged and went to his occupation. After all, he still had his handbook.

The next day, Echizen Ryoma joined the Deimon Devil Bats' morning practice.

**********

It was early and Sena had met Monta outside the school's gates and they have walked together to the club house. They talked about what kind of things Hiruma would make them do as training exercises as they changed. When they finally arrived in the field, only Kurita was there working on the dummy. As they didn't want to tempt the devil, they started stretching in fear of what the quarterback would do to them if he were to find them slacking. But they didn't "worry" long since soon said devil arrived with an unknown and surprisingly unrestrained person.

It was a boy, taller than Monta and himself but who had nothing on Hiruma and even less on Kurita. His hair was reaching his shoulders and was so dark that in the morning sun it looked green. His eyes were golden in color and almond-like in shape. He was slouching giving the impression he was too lazy to stand straight, hands stuffed into his pants' pockets and Sena could see that his body, despite its thinness, was well sculpted and muscled. The way he moved showed so much confidence and arrogance that combined with his looks one couldn't help but be reminded of a cat.

Hiruma, on the other hand, was looking particularly gleeful in an horrific way. He was cackling and fingering his riffle, showing his desire to start shooting things, probably his slav- hum teammates. The fact the other was absolutely unfazed by the aura Hiruma was emitting was enough to make them wonder about who he was. Hiruma put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Fucking idiots! This fucking brat is your new teammate!" Hiruma yelled prompting tears to erupt from Kurita. The tall linemen went to hugged him but to their surprised, he was swiftly dodged.

"Echizen-kun!!" Mamori, the club manager, approched him. "I am so glad you decided to join the club! I hope you weren't pressured to!" She glared at Hiruma, ready to accuse him of a numbers of vile acts. The quarterback wasn't fazed at all by her and just blew his chewing-gum and smirk. But if he didn't react to it, the others did.

"You know him Mamori-neechan?" Sena exclaimed, clearly confused.

"Hai!" Mamori answered, smiling. "This is first year, Echizen Ryoma! We met last week, didn't we Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma looked at her with a puzzled face. "Who are you?"

And silence followed, quickly broken by Hiruma's cackles and some shootings.

**********************************************************************

A few days later, at a street court, a group of teens from different high schools were meeting.

"Hey what did you say, Fujiko? Ochibi can't come?"

Said Fujiko, mostly known as Fuji Syuusuke, smiled at his former teammate Kikumaru Eiji. "That's right. Ryo-chan joined a school club and thus, have to stay after school. I don't think we'll see him for a while!"

This started a whole chain of exclamations and complaints, the louder coming from Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen's best friend.

"Ehhh??? I thought his mother forbade him to join the tennis club??"

Fuji, his smiling looking more and more sweet, slowly opened his eyes, sending shivers upon the present tennis players. "That's right! But Ryo-chan didn't join the tennis team but the American Football club!"

"What??"

Yep, Fuji Syuusuke managed once more to raise Hell and Chaos on earth.

*********************************************************

Okay, I am so sorry for the lateness! I had 75% of the chapter done a week after the first one was published. And then I had the ideas but I couldn't put them on paper. After, I had my finals, then had to move back to France (it means a lot of planning, parties and hungover especially after a year abroad). I worked all summer and school started again in September.

I will try to have next chapter up next month or at least before new year but I make no promise.

I warn people, this will be a yaoi story. If I manage to find how, I will put up a vote in my profile for the pairing. But, the final decision is mine.

So, Read and Review please, your comments help!!

Asile


End file.
